1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication devices and methods and recording mediums which contain a communication program, and more particularly to upgrading functions of software used in the communication device and method by communicating with an external device depending on the status of use of a program stored in the communication device and a user's skill level of manipulating the program.
2. Background Art
A user can repeatedly play several games installed in a conventional electronic notebook having a game function. However, the procedures for playing the respective games and the contents of the respective games are unchanged and the procedures for advancing the respective games are predetermined. Thus, once the processes of playing all the respective games are mastered, the results of playing the respective games will be known before the respective games are started or in the course of progress of the respective games. Thus, interest would be lost.
That is, once the user masters several functions provided in a conventional electronic device, the user can not obtain new functions, and an interest in the use of such electronic device would be lost.
Recently, application software having various functions have been developed one after another and their functions are increasing in number and have become complicated, which is very convenient to a user who has become familiar with those software applications, but bad effects such as an increase unnecessary functions and difficult operations and a reduction in processing speed have been produced on beginners or the users who use only the basic functions.